It's For You, Quistis
by Azora
Summary: *COMPLETE* It all began with Seifer writing a little poem in the back of Quistis's classroom; after the game ends
1. To Quistis, From Seifer

It's For You, Quistis   
by Azora 

********************************************************* 

_To Quistis, from Seifer _

I once sat in the back of your class, instead of working, daydreaming about you, like I 

still do 

About your hair, how it would feel in my hands, about how it reminds me of the sun 

And your eyes, no else has that color 

they don't have those aqua orbs, the orbs that make you feel glory when praised 

the orbs that make you feel miserable when you're hated 

And should I go on about your skin, what would it feel like against mine? 

It reminds me of the ivory necklace I bought for Rinoa when we dated, it should have 

been for you 

Do you still hate me Quistis? Do you hate me for what I did? I can't really apologize 

forgive me if you can 

Because only your forgiveness would make it right, make it right in my eyes 

I'd have my pride once again, instead of trying to hide 

in the back of this classroom, trying to watch you teach 

pretending I'm trying to help you with paperwork and test scores, but I'm here to watch 

you breathe 

+ + + + + + + + + + + 

A shadow fell over Seifer Almasy's desk. He smiled. 

"Seifer Almasy, I need those scores today. In Hyne's name, what are you doing?" 

He was still smiling as he handed her the paper. "It's for you, Quistis." 

***************************************************************** 


	2. Quistis's Reply

It's For You, Quistis   
by Azora 

********************************************************* 

Seifer thought about the poem he had given Quistis as looked over his new desk. _What was I thinking? She'll never speak to me again._ it was just like the others that were issued to the 'privileged' teacher aids. Same carvings, same wood, same color. Except, not all, he noted, came with a letter. He looked at the penmanship on the front. In large, looping letters, it said _Seifer_. Tearing it open, Seifer found a poem. 

_Seifer, _

What can I say, in answer to your thoughts   
Surely you are teasing me, just leading me on   
Who would want a worn out instructor? 

Especially one who has failed before?   
Believe me, there's nothing to buy   
At this candy store. I've run out of chocolate   
And gumdrops, all that's left is the poor owner   
Who can't leave her shop 

I'm only eighteen, yet I feel a hundred   
Why would you bask to watch me suffer?   
Or don't you realise it, don't you realise   
That me breathing is the last thing I want to do 

I don't understand why you did what you did it   
Why you followed Ultimecia   
Why you led the attack on the Garden   
Why you 

Attacked your home 

Of course I'm willing to forgive you   
I already have 

Everyone deserves a second chance   
Even those who feel as if they can't   
But you've got your second chance 

What more could you want?   
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

*And I changed Quistis's age! Can't say nothing anymore, Anjo!* On request of a sequel, I wrote this when I felt ready. Don't worry everyone, this isn't the end...There's a third and final poem coming soon.   
~Azora 


	3. Seifer's Kind Of Woman

It's For You, Quistis   
by Azora 

********************************************************* 

She rubbed her eyes. It was getting late, and she still had all these tests to correct. _By myself...If I hadn't kicked Seifer out when he gave me that poem, maybe I'd be done by now. I wonder if he got mine..._ The door opened, and the man she had just been thinking about walked in. Quistis got out of her chair, and walked over to him. She placed herself right in his way. 

"Seifer, if you're going to ridicule me by giving me another slip of paper, I suggest you leave." 

He put a finger to his lips and closed the door. "No, I'm not going to give you a piece of paper, Quistis. Just listen." And so he began. 

_"Do you think I would waste my words   
On a woman with nothing to offer   
I'm not just talking about sex either   
I'm talking about intelligence _

I'm talking about a woman   
who glorifies my thoughts   
who makes living worth it 

A woman who cares about everyone   
Everyone except herself   
A woman who sits back and watches   
Like a doll upon a shelf 

A doll I'd like to take   
And wrap in my embrace   
But she's a stubborn doll   
And afraid she will be fooled 

So, I'll just take her by surprise." 

Quistis hadn't noticed Seifer moving towards her. She had be entranced by his poem. He touched her face gently, using his other hand to pull her against him. She seemed limp when he kissed her. Afterwards, Seifer cocked his head to one side. "Do I really have to explain, Quistis?" 

She looked at him blankly; then a warm spark came to her eyes. "No. Seifer, you don't. Just do me a favor would you?" She smiled. 

"Anything." 

"Kiss me again." 

~^~+~^~+~^~+~^~+~^~+~^~+~^~+~^~+ 

Okay, I'm going to make a few things clear here. 

Poem 1: Yes, Seifer is being sweet and is talking about daydreaming about Quistis before the game. Zachere, forever the critic ^_~, points out that Seifer calls Quistis a "mediocre instructor", therefor, making it arguable that he thought she was nothing. That's how I heard it. I, on the other hand, think he was merely covering up his feelings. Give me a break, people. How the heck can I write a Quiefer poem where Seifer is acting like an ass? *drools over Seifer* 

Poem 2: Yes, my Quistis poem. I just needed to do a reply, and I seem to have got the Quistis feeling straight. No arguments here. 

Poem 3 (this poem): Mwahahaha! I did a wonderful job of not having to explain, I think. I don't know, you tell me. Sometimes words can't always say what needs to be said, and as far as I'm concerned, I'd rather have this end as a lemon in my imagination. But, that didn't happen. So, let's all just make believe that Quistis wants a piece of him, shall we? And, that Seifer is just a sweet guy under all that trashy talk, and that he was just trying to cover up his feelings in the game. Lots of guys fall in love with beautiful instructors, I'm sure. ^_~ Besides, I'm a sucker for happy endings and can't have it any other way. So EAT ME! ^_^; *finished finally* 

~Azora 


End file.
